Gilbert escapes Canada and gets WSP (Featuring the Save-Ums)
Characters Gilbert-Paul Store Clerk-Dallas Horace N. Buggy-Simon Andy Panda-Eric Movie Clerk-Duncan Gilbert's dad-Steven LouieLouie95-Eric Slippy V-Professor/Conrad TheJoJuan4444-Young Guy/Charlie Brendan Barney-David/Evil Genius/Zack Althea Andrea-Princess Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Shawn Brunner-Steven Priest-Professor/Conrad Zara-Princess Zoey-Princess Kumi-Kimberly Elizer-Julie Maya-Kayla Paulina-Princess Sophie-Princess Julie-herself Jennifer-herself Caley-Princess Krista-Princess Sarah West-Karen Jazzi (Blue Ranger)-Emma Foo (Orange Ranger)-Ivy Custard (Purple Ranger)-Jennifer Noodle (Red Ranger)-Kendra Ka-Chung (Yellow Ranger)-Amy B.B. Jammies-Shy Girl Microsoft Sam-himself Microsoft Mike-himself Microsoft Mary-herself Microsoft Anna-herself Radar Overseer Scotty-Adult Male Voice 1 Canadian Police Officer-Kidaroo Plot Gilbert gets lots of punishments from good people as well as the Save-Ums for escaping Canada. Plus, Andy Panda and Horace & Buggy make a cameo when Gilbert sees his second NC-17 movie. As a result, Custard the Purple Ranger beats Gilbert up for that. Then he gets sent to the Netherworld and gets attacked by the Zombie Pigmen. Transcript (on the plane) (Plane lands) Gilbert: Home sweet home. (at home) Gilbert: Since my dad is away, I'm going to get myself The Invisible War on DVD. (at the DVD store) Store Clerk: What can I get you? Gilbert: I want The Invisible War on DVD. Store Clerk: Here you go. (at home) Gilbert: Now that I have The Invisible War, I will watch it now. (after the movie) Gilbert: That's the best movie ever. Now to go on my computer. (15 minutes later) Gilbert: I made the opening to Boss Baby 1997 with the Fox Video Logo Real Not Fake. Now to see I Spit on Your Grave in theaters. (at the movie theater) Andy Panda: I said I wanted to see Rogue One: A Star Wars story right now! Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, the clerk said that the tickets to Rogue One: A Star Wars Story were sold out! You can either watch Jungle Master (2013) or Destination Moon or else you will watch nothing and we will go straight home! Andy Pandy: So, you want to engage! Go ahead! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at the movies! Horace N. Buggy: That's it! We're going home right now! Andy Panda: (Spike's Sound Effect) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Gilbert: What a baby! Movie Clerk: I know. Andy Panda was throwing a big tantrum all because he couldn't see Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Anyways, what can I get you? Gilbert: I would like a ticket for I Spit on Your Grave. Movie Clerk: Okay. (at home) Gilbert's dad: Oh no! Gilbert shouldn't have escaped Canada, got a sexual movie, and made a fake VHS opening! I will confront him when he gets back! (Gilbert comes home) Gilbert's dad: Gilbert, how dare you escape Canada, get a sexual movie and make a fake VHS opening! What else did you do? Gilbert: I went to see I Spit on Your Grave in theaters. Gilbert's dad: Oh my God! Gilbert, how dare you see I Spit on Your Grave! That movie is a sexual movie! I will call some people to teach you a lesson! (15 minutes later) Gilbert's dad: They're here! LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I can't believe you played a trick in the hospital and got sent to Canada! Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and I can't believe you escaped Canada and got The Invisible War on DVD! TheJoJuan4444: I'm the JoJuan4444! Gilbert, The Invisible War is inappropriate for your age! Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney and I can't believe you made the opening to Boss Baby 1988 VHS Real Not Fake with the Neon Mickey Logo! Althea Andrea: I'm the good Althea Andrea! Gilbert, The Boss Baby came out in 2017, not 1988 and it was made by Dreamworks, not Disney! Taylor Jolicoeur: I'm Taylor Jolicoeur and I can't believe you saw I Spit on Your Grave at the movie theater! (Shawn Brunner arrives) Shawn Brunner: Sorry I'm late! I'm Shawn Brunner! Gilbert, I Spit on Your Grave is rated NC-17 and you're too young to see that movie! Gilbert: Hold on. I forgot to tell you something and will you cry huge time? Shawn Brunner: Okay, tell me. Gilbert: Before I sparked the 2018 Moscow Riots that lead to the Second Vietnam War, I killed Aunt Corolean. (DUN DUN DUN plays) Shawn Brunner: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you kill your aunt! You don't kill anyone who is part of your family! Also, you have broken one of the Lord's Ten Commandments! You just caused the Moscow Riots that sparked a Second Vietnam War. Thanks to you without your aunt, the Japanese Elite Ops will destroy Moscow! Your aunt's life is destroyed, you just ruined the Circle of Life along with the Green Army Faction when they killed six people, including Kendall Nabors! Gilbert's dad: That's it! We're going to her funeral right now! Gilbert: No no no no no no no no no no! Not her funeral! Gilbert's dad: Too bad! Priest: Corolean was the best aunt of Gilbert. Now let's have Zara Dawson and her friends say a few words to her. Zara: I'm going to miss her. Zoey: Me too. Kumi: Me 3. Elizer: Me 4. Maya: Me 5. Paulina: Me 6. Sophie: Me 7. Julie: Me 8. Jennifer: Me 9. Caley: Me 10. Krista: And me 11. (later as the mourners are taking Corolean's coffin to her grave) Gilbert: Yeah! I'm glad my aunt is gone for good and in hell you shouldn't be chubby crybaby, you fatso. *bleep* Corelean, BIH *bleep* *bleep*! You're the worst vulgar aunt! (Dramatic chipmunk sound plays) Gilbert's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Gilbert, how dare you talk that way about your own aunt! That was very unacceptable to say that. Now you spooked and possessed a giant version of Kendall Nabors. That's it! We're going home! And you and Kendall Nabors destroyed the church and injured the priest! LouieLouie95: Slippy V, should I get some diapers for Gilbert? Slippy V: No because Steven already got some at WalMart. Althea Andrea: I'm going to call Radar Overseer Scotty about this! Radar Overseer Scotty: Hello, Althea Andrea, why did you call me? Althea Andrea: I wanted to tell you that Gilbert escaped Canada, made a fake VHS opening, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed his aunt. Even worse, he spooked Kendall Nabors and destroyed the church! Radar Overseer Scotty: Gilbert escaped Canada, made a fake VHS opening, watched two NC-17 rated movies and killed his aunt? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! He's going to get it! (at home) Gilbert's dad: Everything including porn is destroyed! Gilbert's dad: Wow, Gilbert, you have more visitors! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and I'm mad at you for escaping Canada, making a fake VHS opening, watching two NC-17 rated movies and for the murder of your aunt! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi! Foo: I'm Foo! Custard: I'm Custard! Noodle: I'm Noodle! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies! Ka-Chung: And I'm Ka-Chung! Not only that we're the Save-Ums, but the Save-Um Rangers! And we are so angry with you for escaping Canada and for killing your aunt! Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will charge you with mutiny! Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my tantrums! Microsoft Mary: I'm Mircosoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! Mr. Garrison: I'm Mr. Garrison, and you are worst than Trent Boyett! Mr. Mackey: I'm Mr. Mackey, and I heard you and Butters poop on me during detention in 2014. You have been expelled from South Park Elementary permanently! Principal Victoria: And I'm Principal Victoria, and you are worst than Trent Boyett. This would teach you a strong strict and painful lesson. You will wear diapers until Year 1. Mr. Mackey: That's right, this means diapers forever! Mr. Garrison: You will forget about using porn after you, Joseph and Arry made eight pornographic pictures. Radar Overseer Scotty: There will be no fast food places. The only things you will are Japanese food, Chinese food, Mexican food, raw eggs, liver, and raw onions! Gilbert: No! I hate those kinds of food! Microsoft Anna: Too bad! You have to eat those until you die! Microsoft Mary: You'll be forced to go to school until you graduate at 21! Gilbert's dad: You heard them! Now go to your room! Gilbert: Shut up, I can't take it anymore! I wish that you were dead! Gilbert's dad: Gilbert, how dare you threaten us! That's it! Custard: I can't take it much longer, now I'll transform into my purple ranger form to beat you up with my chainsaw! Purple Save-Um Ranger Power! (Custard transforms into his purple ranger form and Gilbert gets attacked by his chainsaw. Robbie Rotten the appears and hides the screen.) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Punishments